


Buggy Doesn't Do Bars

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buggy isn't a bar-going kinda guy. But Kidd is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buggy Doesn't Do Bars

            “Kidd, I told you that I don’t do bars,” Buggy frowned, glaring at the bar from the window of the car. “Why did you bring me here?”

            “Cuz I fin’lly got all m’friends ta go, an’ I wan’ ya ta c’m’ with m’!”

            “So you lied to me,” the blunet frowned.

            The pale man parked the car. “Didn’ lie.. jus’ didn’ tell ya where we was goin’.”

            “That’s the same as lying.”

            “Oh.. well, s’rry,” he mumbled as he got out. “Look, all ‘m askin’ fer is a’ hour. ‘At okay? ‘En we’ll go. Pr’mise.”

 

            Buggy huffed slightly as he sank into the passenger seat. An hour… the redhead was a man of his word, after all. He could survive an hour. With a sigh, he climbed out of the car and looked to his boyfriend. “One hour. That’s it.”

            A grin crossed over purple-painted lips. “Yer ‘e best! I ever tell ya ‘at?”

            “You do on occasion,” the blunet smiled as he walked into the other’s open arm, walking into the building.

 

* * *

  

            Buggy regretted his decision half an hour in. Sure enough, Kidd’s three best friends were there, waiting at the bar, a round of shots for all of them waiting. The blunet had never seen four people go through that many shorts in such a short time. Each one of them drank something completely different. Buggy soon learned that his boyfriend preferred a rather pink shot, and knocked them back easily. By the time he knocked out two shots, Kidd had went through seven. Buggy ordered himself a rum and coke as he absently chatted with Killer. Soon though, a loud cheer echoed through the air, and Heat giggled.

 

            “T-there at it a-already!”

            “Who’s at what?”

            “Kidd and Wire,” Killer explained. “Get them drunk together, and watch ‘em grind on the dancefloor.”

            “Grind?!”

            “You’ve never seen Kidd drunk, have you?”

            “Never out in public!” The blunet shrieked.

            “Yeah, he’s a dancer,” Killer chuckled. “I bet he’d love it if you went and asked him to dance.”

            “L-look!” Heat giggled as he tapped the blond on the arm. “T-they found someone n-new!”

 

            Both Killer and Buggy turned in their seats to see the two on the floor, in a line with the third, grinding with someone else. Kidd was in the front, grinding against Wire in a way that was highly suggestive. Honestly, it was almost pornographic.

 

            “…is this common?” The blunet asked.

            “Oh, yeah. They do this every time they go out together.”

            “Why don’t you two dance with your boyfriend?” He blinked. “EVERY TIME?!”

            “Mhm…and we don’t go out, because the last time Heat danced, we almost ended up doing it on the dance floor.”

            Buggy frowned as he glared at the dancefloor, and the random stranger that had grabbed his boyfriend. Oh, no. Fine, he could dance with Wire, since they apparently had always done it. But, not a stranger. That hot piece of ass was _his_ , and no stranger was going to touch him!

 

            Downing the rest of his drink for a little extra confidence, Buggy decided that their hour was up. He got up from his seat and made a beeline for the dancefloor, with every intention of telling that bastard to get his hands off of _his_ boyfriend. However, his plan was completely turned upside down as soon as Kidd saw him. He then ended up pressed against the solid mass of muscle that was his drunken boyfriend, with Kidd’s hands on his ass.

            “Kidd!” He protested. “Let me go!”

            “Aw, but’cha jus’ c’m’ out’ta dance!” The redhead whined. “I dun wanna le’cha go.”

            “Come on, Kidd! I want to go home!”

            “But I jus’ wan’ one dance!” He mumbled, leaning down to nuzzle the smaller. “Please? Jus’ one?”

 

            The blunet sighed as his hips were led in a slow grind that disregarded the fast-pace tempo of the song that played in the background. Kidd’s lips were on his neck and shoulder, smearing lipstick on his skin. A shudder passed through him as he began to move his hips with the beat the other set, arms snaking around his shoulders. That was cheating… he wanted to leave, and here Kidd was, being adorable and shit. It was completely unfair! Why was he so adorable at the worst possible times? Did he plan it?!

            All thought left Buggy’s mind as he felt teeth on his skin in that spot that Kidd knew made him breathless. It was so…unfair!

 

            A pleased hum left Kidd as a grin spread across his lips. “Mmm… been waitin’ fer ya ta c’m’ an’ dance all night. Was ‘fraid ya wouldn’ do it.”

            Oh… _oh_. That evil bastard! He planned this?! Of course he did! That complete and utter bastard! But Kidd’s hips felt so good against his own.. he was slightly mad though… Eventually, Buggy’s patience ran out and he had enough of just his boyfriend’s mouth on his neck and hands gripping his hips and ass. Dear god, he wanted _more_!

            “Kidd,” he whispered into the other’s ear, hands threading into fiery hair. “Let’s go somewhere else?”

            “Mm…car? ‘Er home?” He grumbled.

            “Home.. hurry up,” the smaller demanded, letting out a rather pleased noise as Kidd lifted him ever so much and literally dragged him out of the building and to the car. Kidd had never drove so fast home before in his life. His head would hate him come morning, but his boyfriend sure as fuck loved him that night.


End file.
